Hijos del elegido
by Estrellas azules
Summary: En vez de gemelos fueron trillizos, Luke, Leia y Bree, enviados a Tatooine, Alderaan y Naboo,¿Como sera la historia ahora?¿Que pasara con el futuro de la Galaxia? Hiatus
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAMEIR: Ninguno de los personaje me pertenece, mas la idea de añadir a Bree si.**

_Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió un dia viendo el episodio 3, que hubiera pasado si en vez de gemelos hubiesen sido trillizos. Este es solo el prólogo que es parte del episodio tres, cambie algunas cosas para que coincida con la idea._

**Prólogo**

Obi-Wan estaba al lado de ella, cogiéndole una mano fría e inmóvil entre las suyas.

—No te rindas, Padmé.

—Es... —sus ojos se movían ciegamente—. Es una niña. Anakin cree que es niña.

—Aún no lo sabemos. En un momento... Tienes que seguir con nosotros.

Bajo la tienda opaca que la cubría del pecho para abajo, un par de droides cirujanos la ayudaban en el parto. Un droide médico se agitaba y manoseaba entre el conjunto de escáneres y de equipo.

—Sí, es... una niña... Oh, oh, oh no...

Obi-Wan clavó una mirada de suplica en el droide médico. — ¿No puede hacer nada?

—Ya se ha reparado todo el daño orgánico —el droide examinó otra lectura—. El fallo sistémico no tiene explicación.

_No es físico,_pensó Obi-Wan. Le apretó la mano como si pudiese retener la vida en su cuerpo con la simple presión.

—Padmé, tienes que aguantar.

—Si es niña... —jadeó—, que se llame Leia...

Uno de los droides cirujano salió de detrás de la tienda, acunando en sus brazos acolchados un pequeño bebé, ya limpio y respirando, pero sin el menor asomo de lágrimas.

—Es un niño —anunció el droide con voz suave.

Padmé alargó hacia él su temblorosa mano libre, pero no tenía fuerzas para cogerlo; sólo pudo tocarle la frente con los dedos.

Sonrió débilmente.

—Luke...

El otro droide también rodeó la tienda con otro bebé limpio, también callado y solemne.

—... y una niña.

Padme volvio a sonreir

-Leia

El primer droide rodeo nuevamente la tienda con un nuevo al igual que sus hermanos estaba callado.

-Hay otra niña.

-Bree-dijo Padme débilmente.

—Padmé, tienes trillizos —dijo Obi-Wan con desesperación—. Te necesitan... Por favor, aguanta...

Pero ella se había desplomado nuevamente contra la almohada.

—Anakin...

—Anakin... no está aquí, Padmé —dijo, aunque no creía que ella pudiera oírle.

—Anakin, lo siento. Lo siento mucho... Anakin, por favor, te quiero...

Obi-Wan sintió en la Fuerza la cercanía de Yoda y alzó la mirada para ver al anciano Maestro junto a Bail Organa. Ambos miraban con el mismo gesto interrogante a través del panel de observación de la sala de operaciones.

La única respuesta que tenía Obi-Wan fue una impotente negación con la cabeza.

Padmé alargó la mano libre, la mano que había posado en la frente de su hijo primogénito, y puso algo en la mano de Obi-Wan.

Por un momento, la mirada de ella se despejó, y le reconoció. —Obi-Wan..., hay..., aún hay bondad en él. Sé que todavía... la hay... Su voz se desvaneció en un suspiro vacío, y se desplomó contra la almohada. Media docena de escáneres zumbaron con conflictivos tonos de alarma, y los droides médicos le hicieron salir de la sala.

Estaba parado en el vestíbulo de la sala, mirando lo que ella había pues to en su mano. Era algún tipo de colgante, un amuleto con signos desco nocidos tallados en algún material orgánico y engarzado en un cordel de cuero. En la Fuerza, pudo sentir rastros del tacto de su piel.

Cuando Yoda y Bail se reunieron con él, aún seguía allí parado, mirándolo.

—Me puso esto en la mano... —por lo que parecía la duodécima vez en ese día, se encontró pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas— ...y ni siquiera sé lo que es.

—Precioso para ella debía de ser —dijo Yoda despacio—. Quizá ente rrado con ella debería ser.

Obi-Wan miró los sencillos símbolos infantiles tallados en él y sintió en la Fuerza que emitían los ecos de un amor trascendente y la desoladora, desoladora desesperación de un corazón insoportablemente roto.

—Sí —dijo—. Sí. Quizá sería lo mejor.

Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda se reunieron alrededor de una mesa de conferencias en el _Tantive IV_para decidir el destino de la galaxia.

—A Naboo enviad su cuerpo... —Yoda estiró la cabeza, como saboreando una corriente en la Fuerza—. Embarazada todavía debe parecer. Ocultos, a salvo, los niños deberán estar. Base de la nueva Orden Jedi serán.

—Deberíamos separarlos —dijo Obi-Wan—. Así, si los Sith encuen tran a uno,los otro podrían sobrevivir. Yo puedo coger al niño, Maestro Yoda, y tú una de las chicas. La otra podría ir con Ferus Olin,Podemos esconderlos, mantenerlos a salvo... Entrenarlos como Anakin debió ser entrenado...

—No.

El anciano Maestro bajó otra vez la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, posando la barbilla en sus manos plegadas sobre el mango de su bastón. Obi-Wan parecía inseguro.

—Pero ¿cómo van a aprender la autodisciplina que necesita un Jedi? ¿Cómo van a dominar las habilidades de la Fuerza?

—El entrenamiento Jedi única fuente de autodisciplina no es. Cuando sea el momento de esas habilidades enseñarles, la Fuerza viviente nos los traerá. Hasta entonces, esperaremos, vigilaremos y aprenderemos.

—Yo puedo... —Bail Organa se interrumpió, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Siento interrumpir, Maestros, sé poco sobre la Fuerza, pero sí sé algo de amor. La Reina y yo... Bueno, siempre hemos pensado en adoptar una niña, una mas no seria problema, todo lo contrario. Si no tenéis objeción, quisiera llevarme a Leia y a Bree a Alderaan y criarlas como si fueran nuestras hijas. Serían muy queridas por nosotros.

Yoda y Obi-Wan intercambiaron una mirada. Yoda inclinó la cabeza. —Destino más feliz no podría pedir ningún niño. Dos percibir en la fuerza fácil seria. Una sola tu hija puede ser. Con nuestra bendición, y la de la Fuerza, Leia tu hija será.

Bail se levantó, un poco torpemente, como si no pudiera continuar sentado. Su sonrojo había pasado de la vergüenza a una alegría pura.

—Gracias, Maestros. No sé qué más decir. Sólo gracias. ¿Y el niño y la otra niña?

—Creo que Cliegg Lars aún vive en Tatooine con el hermanastro de Anakin... Owen, creo que se llama, y su mujer, Beru. Trabajan en una granja de humedad fuera de Mos Eisley...

—Los parientes más cercanos que el niño tiene —dijo Yoda con apro bación—. Pero Tatooine como Alderaan no es... Muy alejado en el Borde Exterior está, un planeta salvaje y peligroso es.

—Anakin sobrevivió a él —dijo Obi-Wan—. Luke también puede. Y yo puedo, bueno, puedo llevarlo allí y cuidar de él. Protegerlo de los peores peligros del planeta hasta que aprenda a protegerse solo.

— ¿Como un padre deseas ser, joven Obi-Wan?

—Más bien un... tío excéntrico. Es un papel que puedo hacer bien. Velar al hijo de Anakin... —Obi-Wan suspiró, permitiendo que a su rostro asomara un recuerdo de su vieja sonrisa amable—. No imagino mejor manera de pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Decidido está, entonces. A Tatooine lo llevarás.

-¿Y la niña?

-Con su familia ir debe.

-Maestro Yoda, no tiene mas familia, salvo los familiares de Padme y ellos están demasiado expuestos, deben permanecer en la ignorancia.

-Pero cuidarla pueden, saber no debe nadie que familia suya es.

-Entonces...¿ira con sus tíos y abuelos? ¿No seria peligroso?, es un destino un tanto obvio.

-Demasiado obvio es, por ello notar no harán, esperar así algo no hacen, parecido con su familia tendrá, fácil de disimular sera. A Naboo llevarla debes.

Bail se movió hacia la puerta.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo que llamar a la Reina... —se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás—. Maestro Yoda, ¿crees que los trillizos de Padmé podrán derrotar a Palpatine?

—Grande en el linaje Skywalker la Fuerza es. Sólo esperanza tenemos. Hasta que ese momento llegue, nosotros desapareceremos.

Bail asintió.

—Yo debo hacer lo mismo, al menos metafóricamente. Puede que oigáis... cosas preocupantes... sobre lo que hago en el Senado. Debe pare cer que apoyo al nuevo Imperio, como lo harán mis camaradas. Fue... deseo de Padmé, y ella tenía una mente política mucho más aguda de lo que nunca será la mía. Por favor, pensad que sólo lo hacemos para ocultar nuestra verdadera tarea. Nunca traicionaremos el legado de los Jedi. Nunca rendiré la República a los Sith.

—Confianza en ello siempre tuvimos. Ve ahora; noticias felices tu Reina espera.

Bail Organa hizo una reverencia y desapareció por el pasillo.

Cuando Obi-Wan se dispuso a seguirlo, el bastón de Yoda le bloqueó el paso.

—Un momento, Maestro Kenobi. Para tu soledad en Tatooine un entrenamiento te reservo. Yo y mi nuevo Maestro.

Obi-Wan pestañeó.

—¿Tu nuevo Maestro?

—Sí —Yoda le sonrió—. Y tu viejo Maestro...

* * *

Enormes y solemnes multitudes atestan la Plaza del Palacio en Theed, capital de Naboo, cuando seis hermosas gualaars blancas cargan a través del Arco Triunfal con un féretro abierto envuelto en flores que contiene los restos de una querida senadora, cuyos dedos aferran, por fin y por siempre, un pedazo de japor tallado hace mucho por la mano de un niño de nueve años en un oscuro planeta desierto del lejano Borde Exterior...

En el planeta selvático de Dagobah, un Maestro Jedi inspecciona el extraño pantano de su exilio...

En el puente de un destructor estelar, dos señores Sith hablan con un gobernador de sector llamado Tarkin, y examinan el creciente esqueleto de una estación de combate esférica del tamaño de una luna...

Pero hasta en la noche más profunda hay quienes sueñan con el alba.

En Alderaan, el príncipe consorte deposita una niña en los amorosos brazos de su Reina.

En Naboo, un Maestro Jedi coloca a una bebe dentro de una canasta frente a la puerta de una casa, y observa a lo lejos como la familia Naberrie la encuentra.

Ya en Tatooine, el Maestro Jedi entrega un niño en el hogar de Owen y Beru Lars...

Luego cabalga en su eopie, rumbo al desierto de Jundland, hacia los soles que se ponen.

_Acá esta el prologo luego de haberlo modificado levemente (solo algunas cositas que se me habian pasado por alto y añadi algunos detalles) me alegra que haya gustado, actualizare pronto._

_Brenda _


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMEIR: Nada de lo referente a Star Wars me pertenece, mas si Bree, la idea y todos los personajes nuevos.**

**Capitulo 1**

La familia Naberrie había adoptado a Bree y la habían criado como su propia hija, ella ahora era Bree Naberrie hija legal de Sola Naberrie y Darred Janren, hermana menor de Ryoo Naberrie y Pooja Naberrie.

Ya habían pasado seis años, no se escuchaba hablar de los jedi salvo para notificar que el imperio había acabado con uno mas de ellos, el emperador junto con el misterioso Darth Vader aterrorizaban y dominaban la galaxia, un grupo de senadores formo una alianza rebelde que permanecía aun en secreto, en Alderaan una joven princesa crecía escuchando acerca de la gloria de la antigua republica, de libertad y democracia, en Tatooine un joven granjero crecía aprendiendo que lo mejor era obedecer a su tío y no preocuparse demasiado en lo que ocurrió fuera de su planeta perdido en medio de la nada, pero soñando con un día salir de allí y recorrer las estrellas junto a su padre, en Naboo una joven crecían viviendo con sus hermanas mayores y oyendo casi a diario sobre su tía Padmé, educándose en las ideas de libertad que ella defendía.

Como la mayoría de las noches en Alderaan, Tatooine y Naboo tres hermanos se despertaron al mismo tiempo llorando despacio, por culpa del mismo sueño que solían tener desde que podían recordar aunque cada vez eran menos seguidos.

En ese sueño veían a dos hombres peleando en un planeta de lava, uno perdía y caía a la lava, el otro se llevaba a una mujer que estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras el otro se quemaba, la imagen cambiaba al hombre con la mujer en un hospital y finamente a la mujer hermosa pero muy triste que solo los miraba y sonreía.

Cada uno sentía que esas personas eran parte de ellos, no sabían porque, solo lo sabían.

La primera vez que recordaba tener el sueño Leia tendría unos tres años, se asusto mucho, Breha Organa la conforto mucho, aunque creyó que solo habia sido una simple pesadilla.

La primera vez que recordaba tener el sueño Luke tendría unos tres años, estaba asustadísimo y preocupado por los hombres que peleaban, su tia Beru lo calmo y le dijo que no piense mucho en las pesadillas.

La primera vez que Bree recordaba tener ese sueño tendría unos tres años, estaba aterrada, especialmente por que reconoció a la mujer como su tía Padmé, Sola Naberrie la abrazo y echo la culpa de las pesadillas de su hija mas joven a las historias de terror que Pooja y Ryoo le habían estado contando antes de dormir y a los holocubos de Padmé que habían estado viendo el día anterior.

Lejos de allí, un lord Sith despertó del sueño que lo atormentaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, salvo que a diferencia de los de los trillizos, sus sueños eran mas variados, Padmé, su madre, Mustafar, el futuro que podrían haber tenido, recuerdos de sus días felices con Padmé, pero todos lo hacían sentir igual de molesto y triste, por lo que cada vez se refugiaba mas en el lado oscuro.

Tanto Leia y Luke sabían que las personas con las que vivían o era sus verdaderos padres, Leia lo descubrió a los 5 al ver que no se parecía a sus padres, Luke siempre lo supo, pero Bree no se entero hasta una semana antes de su cumpleaños numero trece.

POV Bree

Estaba en casa de mis abuelos viendo una holopelicula cuando interrumpieron la programación para pasar el reporte mensual de los jedis buscados, desaparecidos y los ya declarados muertos, cuando vi el nombre _Kallenn Fa-Sun_, estaba en la lista de los presumiblemente muertos.

No puede evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, había conocido a Kallenn desde que tenia 6 años, Kallenn había estado presente en el ataque del templo jedi, junto con algunos iniciados y padawans habían logrado escapar antes de que la cosa se pusiese mas fea, con la ayuda de Junst Fuind. Llegaron a Naboo en el 18 AB, antes del Asesinato de la Reina Apailana y Tercera Batalla de Theed, cuando Vader desembarco y en el segundo intento lograron derrotar a las tropas reales, Vader tomo el templo donde estaban refugiados y asesino a Junst Fuind. Kallenn y su amiga Alexia se las arreglaron a duras penas para escapar y huyeron al país de los lagos, aunque ella estaba segura de que Vader sabia que habían huido, nunca nadie fue a investigar al país de los Lagos.

Habíamos ido de vacaciones en el receso estudiantil de Ryoo y Pooja, cuando un día en la mañana me desperté con el deseo de explorar por mi cuenta, no podría explicarlo, fue como una llamada que me decía que debía ir.

No muy lejos , en una casa que yo creía abandonada, me encontré acorralada por una chica de 11 años que me apuntaba con una espada de luz verde. Luego de convencerla de que yo no era ninguna espía imperial me conto su historia y me suplico que no le contara a nadie que ella estaba escondida allí, ante mi pregunta de que porque no me había matado para no correr riesgos me dijo que ese no era el modo de los jedi.

Algo que aprendí de Kallenn fue que a pesar de todo lo que había visto y vivido aun conservaba su humanidad y compasión. Kallenn y Alexia me enseñaron cosas básicas de la historia y costumbres jedi, entrenamiento...no recibí pues ellas solo tenían 6 y 7 años cuando fue el ataque al templo jedi y amabas dudaban que yo fuese sensible a la fuerza aunque en mas de una ocasión declararon que no podían estar seguras ya que nunca aprendieron a identificar a otros seres sensibles a la fuerza. Pero gracias a ellas aprendí que el Imperio era malo y la historia no era como la contaban, que los jedis no habían sido los villanos sino los héroes traicionados.

Kallenn y Alexia llevaban cerca de 5 años escondidas y sobreviviendo a su manera, ellas solas, con la ayuda de un libro, construyeron sus espadas de luz. Soñaban con la idea juntar un grupo de jedis y derrotar al imperio aunque luego de oír sobre las muchas derrotas y asesinatos que habían sufrido los sobrevivientes jedis, se rindieron.

Visite a Kallenn y Alexia cada verano hasta que Alexia a los 15 años, llena de culpa por haber huido y no intentado salvar a su maestro decidió irse de Naboo y ver si podía unirse a un grupo de rebeldes de los que había oído. Al año siguiente el imperio la reportó muerta. Kallenn se quedo dos años mas, hasta que oyó rumores de que había alguien con una espada luz, escondido en un planeta del Borde exterior y decidió ir y averiguar si era cierto o no.

Por eso cuando vi el nombre Kallenn Fa-Sun no pude evitar llorar, lamentablemente cerca a mi estaba el actual novio de mi hermana Ryoo, un patán que había ingresado a la academia imperial y le habían lavado el cerebro.

-¿Porque lloras Bree?, son traidores, se lo merecen.

-Claro que no.

-Traicionaron a la República y al Imperio.

-Lucharon por mantener la paz, ellos fueron las traicionados, el imperio los asesino a ellos, a los niños…

-Eran traidores.

-¿Los bebes también?, si vieses a un bebe frente a ti ahora, aunque lo considerases un traidor ¿lo matarías?, ¡contéstame!

-Se lo merecería.

-Idiota insensible, excremento de wompa, tu…

-No te atrevas a hablarme así Bree, como puedes defender a esa basura, si no fueses familia de Ryoo te habría acusado de rebelde.

-No puedo creer que mi hermana fuese tan ciega para siquiera considerar salir contigo.

-¡Ja!, tu hermana me adora, hazte a la idea, aunque no es de tu incumbencia ni siquiera es tu verdadera hermana

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Oh!, por favor…nunca te preguntaste porque no hay fotos de tu mama embarazada de ti, o porque no hablan de cómo eligieron tu nombre y cosas así, ¿tan ciega estas?, vamos Bree, te encontraron tirada y te recogieron.

-No…eso es mentira...no es cierto.

-Sabes que lo es, no eres nada, no deberías hablarme así, ni siquiera eres parte de esta familia, no te mereces estar aquí ni llevar el apellido Naberrie.

-¡Mientes! Quieres que me retracte, pues no lo hare… esos niños, bebes, gente inocente que dio su vida por las personas, no se merecían lo que les paso. Tu estabas en esa época lo recuerdas mejor, ¿Como pudiste tragarte la propaganda del imperio?, te han lavado el cerebro Wen, llenaron todo el espacio hueco con sus estupideces.

-Pequeña insolente, tu deberías estar rogándome perdón, que no te denuncie, doña nadie, te encontraron en la calle, les diste lastima, tus padres te botaron porque no te querían y esta familia te recogió, no debieron darte ni su apellido.

-Estas mintiendo Wen-dije desesperada.

-Es la pura verdad, Ryoo me lo confeso un día, estaba muy sensible, dijo que te encontraron el día del funeral de su tía Padme, eres algo así como su remplazo emocional, ellos ni siquiera escogieron tu nombre, parece que los abandonadores de tus padres dejaron tu nombre escrito en un papel.

Mi mundo se cayo en pedacitos, salí corriendo, no podía ser cierto, y lo peor es que habían muchas probabilidades de que si lo fuera, había pensado vagamente en ello hacia pocos días, pero lo había justificado con el parecido a mi familia que todos decían que tenia, en especial a mi tía, aunque ahora que lo pensaba los que lo decían nunca habían sido familiares. Me encerré en el antiguo cuarto de mi tía Padme, si es que aun podía considerarla mi tía y me puse a llorar. A lo lejos escuchaba a Ryoo peleándose con su novio, al parecer llego a escuchar el final de nuestra discusión, escuche a los que creía mis padres tocando la puerta durante horas, oí a Pooja rogándome que le abriera.

Unas horas después alguien se canso y forzó la puerta con una palanca.

Ryoo fue la primera en entrar y me abrazo, estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón, trato de decirme que no era cierto, pero mi papa o mejor dicho Darred Janren le dijo que ya era hora de decirme la verdad.

* * *

_Por fin el capitulo...espero que la espera no los haya desanimado, en mi defensa fue fanfiction que no me dejaba publicar, bueno espero que les haya gustado y me sigan leyendo, ojala pueda actualizar pronto._

_Saludos_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Sentada sobre la cama y acurrucada lo más que podía contra la pared Bree intentaba entender lo que la familia Naberrie trataba de decirle, oía disculpas, ruegos, aclaraciones, pero lo único que sacaba en limpio era que ellos no eran su familia, a los que consideraba sus padres y a las que creía sus hermanas, no lo eran y nunca se lo dijeron, la herencia familiar de que se sentía orgullosa no era mía, su abuelos no lo eran, su tía, que en realidad nunca conoció pero todos decían que se le parecía mucho y en cuyo cuarto estaba ,tampoco lo era, ella no pertenecía a ninguna parte, y aun así… ellos seguían hablándole, diciéndole hija..

-Bree…perdónanos…no quisimos mentirte.

-Te lo íbamos a decir…

* * *

Bree Pov

Sonidos, palabras, frases…que se suponían habrían de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo lograban solo me confundían y enfadaban…

-Mienten-les increpe entre lagrimas-no iban a hacerlo, sino ¿por que me lo ocultaron?, durante casi trece años viví en una mentira.

-Amor…no fue así-dijo Sola Naberrie

-Si lo fue. -insistí.

-Bree, en serio planeaban decírtelo-dijo Pooja.

-No, no lo iban a hacer, tuvo que venir su noviecito para que me enterase-dije mirando a Ryoo.

-Lo siento tanto, yo… perdóname-contesto esta última entre llantos.

Darred Janred nos miro por un segundo y dijo.

-¡Basta!, esto no se solucionara así, Ryoo y Pooja, salgan un rato, esto tenemos que hablarlo su madre, su hermana y yo.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, salgan.

Ambas salieron cabizbajas, a los lejos podía oírlas discutir, algo tan natural entre ellas pero que me parecía de un pasado tan lejano.

Tanto Sola como Darren se sentaron cada uno a un lado mío mirándome, sin saber como empezar, solo me abrazaron hasta que deje de llorar.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?-pregunte unos momentos después-¿Tenia que enterarme así?

-Hija-empezó Darred- cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas fuimos tan felices...pero eras tan pequeña…tan frágil e inocente.

-Cuando creciste nos planteamos decírtelo pero ese un llegaste del colegio emocionada por la presentación que harían para celebrar el día de todas las madres y no nos sentimos capaces de decírtelo.-continuo Sola

-Planeamos decírtelo cuando fueras mayor.

-Pero no lo hicieron

-No sabíamos como lo tomarías…teníamos tanto miedo de perderte, siempre fuiste tan…independiente, por decirlo de una manera, creíamos que si te lo decíamos ahora te, irías y seguirías tu camino.

-Yo nunca haría eso, ustedes son…eran mi familia, les debo todo.

-Siempre seremos tu familia.

-Y aun así me mantuvieron engañada por toda mi vida, ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Tengo hermanos? ¿Realmente me llamo Bree?

-Nosotros…-empezó el que creía mi papa-somos tus padres, Ryoo y Pooja son tus hermanas, y Bree es tu nombre, lo has llevado toda la vida. Somos tu familia, quizá no biológica, pero lo somos del corazón, hija, nos has dado alegría desde el momento que llegaste a nuestras vidas, fuiste el rayito de sol que nos ilumino en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-Suena como el remplazo del que hablo Wen, ¿ese rayo de sol no era un remplazo de la hermana que habían perdido?

-De aquí me encargo yo, querido-dijo Sola o mama- Bree, linda, nunca pienses eso, Wen no sabe lo que dice, estaba molesto y es un idiota, no eres un remplazo.

Tu eres especial y única, es cierto que estábamos dolidos por la muerte de Padme pero tu no la remplazas, tu eres tu, ella fue ella, amaba a mi hermana como no te lo puedes imaginar, pero también te amo a ti, eres mi hija, te amo por lo que eres, no te adoptamos por que necesitábamos llenar el hueco que Padme había dejado.

-Pero pareciese que si, ella muere, a mi me adoptan.

-Simple coincidencia de fechas, eres nuestra hija, adoptada o no, un hijo no es solo al que se le da a luz, eres nuestra hija del corazón. Nos has dado alegrías como dolores de cabeza, como cada hijo.

Sonreí

-Quiero mostrarte algo.-dijo parándose e indicándome la salida de la habitación.

Los tres salimos del cuarto que había pertenecido a mi…bueno…a Padme Amidala. En el corredor nos encontramos a Ryoo y Pooja que dejaron de pelear para voltear a vernos, pero con una mirada de mama volvieron a sus asuntos y no nos interrumpieron al pasar.

Escaleras arriba llegamos a un desván que nunca había visto antes, era oscuro y polvoriento, con holofotos antiguas en las paredes y algunos baúles al fondo

-Es una especie de tradición familiar hacer baúles por cada hijo-dijo mi…bueno… ¿mama? Señalándomelos-Se supone que se entregan al hijo una semana después de su cumpleaños número 18, cuando ya asimilo la adultez. Pero creo que tú deberías ver el tuyo ahora.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunte sentándome en el piso frente a ellos.

-Este-me contesto haciéndole una señal a su esposo para que lo cargase y me dejase en frente-disculpa que este polvoriento, no planeábamos tener que sacarlo aun-añadió limpiando un poco el frente donde se podía leer con letras grandes Bree.

Lentamente lo abrí, lo que vi me sorprendió, había holofotos, ropas de bebe, cartas, una especie de canasta, una mantas, dibujos que yo había hecho, holovideos, trabajos de la escuela.

-¿Desde cuando guardan esto?

-Desde que llegaste a casa, esa canasta-dijo sentándose a mi lado-es en la que te encontramos. Y si buscas un poco mas encontraras el papel donde estaba tu nombre.

No podía creer que lo habían guardado, realmente planeaban decirme.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?-pregunto mi papa.

-No se-admití, estaba confundida quería abrazarlos y darles las gracias por haberlo guardado, pero también tenia mucho en que pensar.

-Podemos llevarlo al cuarto de Padme-ofreció mi mama-allí nadie te molestara.

-Esta bien-acepte.

Ya instalada me senté en el piso apoyada en la cama para ver el baúl

Las fotos eran desde que era una bebe de pocos días, mis cumpleaños, mis actuaciones del colegio, las vacaciones en el País de los Lagos, yo con mis papas, con Ryoo y Pooja, con los abuelos.

Había dibujos que yo había hecho, manualidades, mi primer y único intento de construir un droide, recordaba como me frustre cuando lo único que conseguí fue que abriese los ojos y a Ryoo diciendo que era una actividad muy poco femenina.

Había ropa de bebe, de niña pequeña, algunos los recordaba otros no, pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue uno que estaba casi al fondo en un empaque con una etiqueta ropa que Bree traía el día que "nació".

Pero las cosas más hermosas fueron las dos cartas que había allí

_Hija querida:_

_Ya debes de estar tan grande para cuando leas esto, pensar que ahora tienes solo 8 años, supongo que ya te habrás enterado de la "verdad", tu madre y yo pensamos que a esta edad ya podrás comprenderlo, te ruego que no nos juzgues, te amamos como a nada en este mundo._

_Debes de estar llena de dudas y acusaciones, tratare de despejarte las que pueda._

_¿Por qué te lo ocultamos?, por muy cobarde que suene fue por miedo, por miedo a lastimarte y por miedo a tu rechazo, has vivido creándote nuestra hija, y lo eres, mas no biológica, pero te juro Bree, que eres nuestra hija tanto con Pooja y Ryoo. Eres nuestra hija, adoptada. Nos aterra la idea de que te vallas por estar molesta con nosotros._

_¿Cómo fue que llegaste a nuestras vidas? Una noche de otoño, una noche trise y de dolor para la familia y el pueblo de Naboo, ya te imaginas de cual hablo. Esa noche volviendo a casa te encontramos, estabas dentro de una canasta (la que ya debes de haber visto) en la puerta de la casa, te veías tan hermosa, tranquilamente dormida, ajena al dolor que reinaba por doquier. Inmediatamente te sentimos parte de nosotros, era obvio que quien te hubiese dejado allí esperaba que te cuidásemos, aun así hicimos algunas búsquedas pero nadie vino, a las semanas te adoptamos legalmente, tus papeles están registrados, puedes buscarlos en la holored cuando tengas tiempo._

_¿Por qué decidimos adoptarte? No hizo falta pensarlo, estabas allí, necesitabas una familia, quizá hubiese sido mas fácil que fueras a un orfanato pero no se nos ocurrió siquiera pensarlo, te adoptamos porque desde el momento que entraste a la casa y despertaste nos viste y sonreíste, por que en medio del sufrimiento tu diste alegría, porque te amamos desde esa noche, porque eres una gran hija y te amamos._

_¿Quién eres? Hasta hace unas pocas horas si te hubiesen preguntado eso habrías respondido sin dudar Bree Naberrie, hija de Darred y Sola, hermana de Pooja y Ryoo. Pero ahora debes de estar replanteándote todo eso, pues…eres la misma de hae una horas solo que con un conocimiento nuevo pero no dejas de ser Bree Naberrie, nuestra hija, mi hija menor, mi princesita._

_¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Donde están mis padres biológicos? ¿Cuando nací? ¿Como me llamo?_

_Me temo que no conozco la respuesta a la mayoría de esas preguntas, te pusimos esta fecha como cumpleaños porque en una nota decía que tenias 2 días de nacida, espero que hayamos atinado al día correcto, tu nombre verdadero es Bree, o al menos eso estaba escrito en un papel dentro de la canasta._

_¿Qué harás ahora? Eso depende solo de ti, tienes nuestro apoyo en lo que decidas, te amo y eso no cambara nunca, el amor que sentimos por ti, el que tus hermanas sienten es el mismo de siempre, eso no cambiara._

_Te he amado desde el momento en que te vi., tan hermosa y pequeña, ahora has crecido y el amor también._

_Tu papa que te ama._

Cuando acabe de leer estaba llorando, entendía su miedo, y lo perdonaba.

_Mi amor_

_Esta carta la he intentado escribir desde que tenias 4 años, ahora tienes 11,no puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido, pensar que ya tienes 18, eres toda una mujer, mi bebe ya es una adulta._

_Es una tradición en mi familia legar un baúl de recuerdos a cada hijo, tu abuela me hizo uno a mi y a mi hermana Padme, tu padre y yo hemos hechos el tuyo y los de Ryoo y Pooja._

_Desde el momento que llegaste a mi vida me colmaste de alegría, no esperaba tener otra hija. Fuiste una bendición inesperada pero no por ello menos amada_

_Mi madre me dijo una vez que nunca deje de seguir mis sueños, y eso te lo digo yo a ti, nunca dejes de soñar, el momento que los sueños y la esperanza mueran ese día, la vida morirá._

_Estas creciendo en un mundo con poca libertad, los medios están controlados, la historia no es realmente la verdadera, una vez oí decir, la historia la escriben los que ganan, y lamentablemente es así._

_Te animo a que busques la libertad, se que ahora sueñas con ello y espero que lo cumplas,_

_Se que tu papa ya te escribió sobre tus orígenes así que no tiene caso que lo repita de nuevo pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea que decidas hacer, y te pido perdón un millón de veces, se que no son suficientes, por no habértelo dicho antes._

_Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando llegaste, parecías un ángel envuelto entre mantas._

_Ahora ya eres toda una mujer sal a perseguir tus sueños pero no olvides nunca el camino que te trae de vuelta a casa._

_Tu mama que te ama_

Termine de leer ambas cartas, me dedique a ver mas detenidamente las cosas del baúl, lo mas especial eran la canasta, mi ropa de bebe y una pequeña nota

_Su nombre es Bree, tiene unos 2 días de nacida, por favor encárguense de ella_

_Que la fuerza los acompañe._

_OWK_

Busque una pequeña caja y guarde allí las dos cartas de mis padres y esa nota, junto al conjunto que traía puesto cundo llegue a casa, ya tendría tiempo de verlos con mas atención después.

Salí donde mis padres pues debía hablar con ellos.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?

Corrieron a abrazarme y junto con ellos venían detrás Ryoo y Pooja que se sumaron al abrazo.

-Bree…-comenzó Ryoo

-Ahora no Ryoo, ahora no-la interrumpí, todo era demasiado, me tomaría un tiempo entenderlo, los perdonaba pero aun así era difícil y lo ultimo que quería era escuchar las suplicas de mi hermana.

-¿Puedo hablar con los 4?-pregunte soltándome del abrazo.

Unos pocos minutos después estábamos en la mesa de la sala.

-Miren, los perdono, pero necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto, no dejo de amarlos, pero estoy confundida, por favor denme tiempo. No esperen que todo sea exactamente igual que antes, tomara un tiempo que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero yo los amo igual que antes, quizá si me lo hubiesen dicho ustedes antes hubiese reaccionado diferente, no lo se, pero las cosas son como son, debe de haber pasado por algo, yo…necesitare algo de tiempo, ¿no se si me entienden?

-Te entendemos-contesto mi papa

-Gracias, y muchas gracias por mostrarme mi baúl, eso me ayudo mucho

-No hay de que- contesto mi mamá

-Bueno, gracias-conteste levantándome y yéndome a encerrar a mi cuarto de donde no pensaba salir hasta mañana.

* * *

Esa noche Bree se durmió llorando, por lo que perdió, por sus verdaderos padres, por sus otros padres, por su amiga, por lo que nunca pudo vivir, por el dolor de haber sido engañada, por el miedo al futuro…

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, el colegio me absorbe completamente, he estado con examenes, exposiciones y tareas, lo bueno es que saque 20 en un trabajo(un vídeo, si alguien lo quiere ver es .com/watch?v=MYQsikLysB0&feature=related ) y voy a representar a mi colegio en u debate sobre Machu Picchu, estoy muy feliz :D, la otra semana salgo de vacaciones de mitad de año, asi que tendré mas tiempo para escribir, prometo no tardar tanto y en a partir del siguiente capitulo la historia dejara de ser solo sobre Bree, apareceran Luke y Leia también.

Un abrazo

Brenda

PD:Un review me haría muy feliz


End file.
